The King's silver moon
by NekoKitty933
Summary: Redone by my beta :) Thanks Salzzy :) Sebastian is the King of Strakhaven. One day a cruel slaver brings the most beutiful elf that makes Sebastian fall head over heals in love. Rated M from the smut! IF YOU DONT LIKE BOYS LOVE DONT READ!


It was a new morning in the glorious kingdom of Starkhaven. King Sebastian had just started his daily routines, meetings, negotiations and other important matters filled in the King's day.

Sebastian had been brought up in a chantry since he was never meant to rule. He had had two older brothers and so his father had seen it the best to send him to serve the Maker. Sebastian would have stayed in the chantry his whole life unless his family had been murdered when a group of anarchist had managed to break in to the castle. It had been a blood bath and all the people in the group had been executed by burning, the cruellest punishment in Starkhaven.

Sebastian would have wanted to kill the group members by his own hand but knew that even he had to respect judgment given by the high court.

Life in the court was very different from the life in the Cathedral. Besides the heavy duties he had as a King there were also many 'heavy' temptations. Prostitutes, drugs, alcohol and of course the noble ladies of the palace were constantly offered to him. Sebastian didn't deny that he wasn't tempted. Also he knew he was no longer bind to the chantry vows but couldn't abandon the principles taught by the high cleric and the other members of the chantry.

He did enjoy wine during his meals and during celebrations allowed himself the stronger liquors. Drugs not even tobacco had never interested him since he had seen so many corrupt souls coming to the chantry seeking freedom from those substances.

Sexuality was a quite sensitive subject to him. His whole life he had been told that carnal pleasures were bad and that they should only be used to reproducing between husband and wife. Sebastian had never been interested in women and when he was asked about when he would marry since as a king he needed an heir he had told to his advisors:

" I shall not see desire to marry so in time I wish to adopt children. Thinking my past in the chantry I have learned that when you have nothing you are much more thankful and respectful when you are given everything."

This statement had caused a scandal and he had only ruled for few months. As time had passed people realised that Sebastian was serious and had slowly accepted the fact that the next ruler would not be the blood of Vael but the blood of someone else. This didn't stop women and sometimes men from trying to seduce him. Sebastian always thanked them for their affection before turning them down.

Sebastian have had few hard times refusing some really handsome male prostitutes but if he was to ever join someone carnally he wanted to be out of love not lust. Also the guilt of lusting after men since being preached upon so many times how wrong it was made it easier for him to refuse the attempting offers.

Sebastian was happy that yet another day had passed by without any greater issues. He only had an audience left for today. The man had sent a message that he was a slave trader and the only reason he was allowed to come was to arrest him. Slavery had been illegal in Starkhaven for centuries but still some tried to come thinking they could get money from the royalty.

Guards were ready as the man in a grey Tenvinter hood came into the great hall. What caught Sebastian's attention wasn't the man but the creature he had with him. It or he was a male elf. And what a beautiful elf he was! Sebastian could not believe what he was seeing. No man or women had ever caught his eye like this. The elf had a dark skin which was decorated in some sort of silver tattoos, he had silver white hair and such a beautiful face. Sebastian was so captivated by the elf that he momentarily forgot the slaver.

He got back into the reality and exchanged nods with the head guardsman. He decided to hear the slaver first before giving the order to arrest him. Sebastian coughed and said:

" Sir Danarius I assume. You may speak now."

Danarius had a smile on his face since he was sure that the King would actually bargain with him. He began his sales speech

" Oh great King Sebastian of the Vael family. Today I bring here one of my best products. He is a Tenvinter elf who has the fighting ability of a hundred men. He has been my bodyguard for years but now to make room for new products I wish to offer him to your greatness of course for a suitable price."

Sebastian was disgust by how the slaver talked from a living creature. He felt rage building up inside of him but knew that in order to save the elf and make sure that this man would no longer prison anyone he would have to manage his temper. Holding his anger he said:

" Sir Danarius, I'm sure that you are aware of that by coming here and offering me a slave you have greatly broken the law of Starkhaven and insulted my honour. In the name of the law guards arrest this abomination!"

Danarius tried to plead but Sebastian didn't listen. He watched as the guards dragged him to the prison and smiled knowing that the man would be death before dawn. After Danarius was gone Sebastian moved his attention to the elf who looked rather confused by the outcome of the events. Just now Sebastian realized the elf's beautiful deep green eyes. The elf was more enchanting to him the more he admired him. With a gentle tone Sebastian asked:

"What is your name?"

The elf didn't say anything for a while. He just looked into the king's blue eyes and gentle face. He bowed down to his knees and answered

" I am Fenris my Lord."

The name sounded so beautiful and he had quite attracting voice too. It had this dark but also really strong tone. Sebastian could only think how he would like to hear that voice repeating his name over and over while he would make Fenris feel great pleasures in his bedroom. Sebastian realized that he was thinking it all too far. Hi cursed himself from being selfish and not thinking that this fragile creature needed care not lustful pleasure. He made Fenris to rise up and said softly:

"I am King Sebastian Vael of Starkhaven. From this moment on you're no longer a slave. I wish that you would serve me but not as a slave but as a servant. I would pay you well and offer you a home."

Fenris gaped at Sebastian

" I…. I accept your greatness gallant offer but are you sure my Lord?"

Fenris seemed to be in a slight shock (slight was a understatement) from such a sudden offer. He had never been free nor offered any reward from the dangerous work he had been forced to do his whole life nor had a proper home.

Sebastian merely smiled (he felt strangely giddy)

" Yes! Yes I am very sure! Such a marvellous man should not have to suffer in hands of a slaver. I shall make you my personal servant"

Fenris nodded still thinking this must have all been a dream that he would soon wake up from. Even if it was a dream for him it was something he never wanted it to end.

He had always heard how great and just king the Starkhaven was but could not believe that the King exceeded all the rumours that were spoken of him.

'This must be doing of the Fade' thought Fenris when he was lead to Sebastian's personal chambers.

Servants helped him to take his armor off and lead him to the washroom. Fenris was astonished how beautiful even the washroom was but then again it was the King's washroom. Suddenly he started thinking that was it appropriate that a servant was to bathe in the King's own bath. The servants left him alone after washing his hair and scrubbing his back clean.

Fenris stared up to the ceiling. Like the rest of the palace rooms the washroom was spacious and decorated with gold and ornaments. He had seen the servants pouring expensive soups and oils into his bathwater and seen that the clothes brought to him were made out of white silk decorated with silver embroidery. He realized that this treatment wasn't for servants, this was treatment given to a mistress!

Fenris started to tremble in the bath just thinking what Danarius had forced him to do. He was just thinking that behind the King's friendly mask could be cruel man of lust. Fenris started to think that all what have been said to him was a lie. The only reason the King had imprisoned Danarius was to have him all to himself. Feeling of fear grew inside of him but he knew he couldn't stay in bath or else the King would surely just drag him out of there violently.

Sebastian was waiting nervously in his lounge for Fenris to come out from the washroom. He wanted to know more about the elf and his past. He wanted to hold that beautiful body in his embrace and make all the terrible things he must have gone trough as a slave to go away. He wanted the elf to fall asleep beside him so that he could feel his warmth the whole night and see that handsome face when he woke up. He did wish in some point to share his body with the elf's but knew that Fenris must have been forced to do, sexual acts so Sebastian decided that he would not pressure the elf into anything he didn't want to.

Fenris came out from the washroom but didn't wear the robe that was brought to him. Instead he was bare naked. When his and Sebastian's eyes met Sebastian was shocked yet amazed to see how wonderful Fenris looked naked. His eyes ate hungrily the view in front of him. The elf's body was lean but muscular at the same time. The tattoos that went all over his body made him look even more enchanting in Sebastian's eyes. After gaining his breath Sebastian realized how selfish he was again only thinking of his own desires. He took a fur from the couch he was sitting on and rushed to cover Fenris. At impulse he took the elf into his embrace and said softly

" You should have taken the robe that my servants brought to you. I don't wish for you to become ill."

Fenris couldn't wrap his head around it as he whispered in agony

"Why was I brought here? If you wish to have me as a slave you should have just said so. I have been lied enough during my short life!"

Sebastian felt like an idiot, his actions must have made Fenris to think that he was just being prepared to be yet another man's property. He pulled away and looked down to the ground. He felt that he had used the elf's weak position to his own needs. Was he any better than his previous master? To Sebastian, he was no better as he spoke

" I am very sorry. It is just that when I saw you with that monster I became enchanted by you. I felt I needed to free you but instead I am just as horrible as that man. You are free to go as you like. I have shamed myself"

Sebastian turned to close the door of his bedchamber but the elf followedhim still wearing nothing but the fur. Sebastian sat on his bed and put his head down to his hands. Fenris was surprised to see this kind of humility from a King who could have everything he wanted. Fenris went beside the King and carefully placed his hand to the King's shoulder. Fenris allowed his deep yet soothing voice wash over the king

"I would not mind being a slave or a servant to you. I have heard so much about the great and kind King of Starkhaven that it all seemed too good to be true. No one has ever told me that I was enchanting. It's all really new to me to hear people praise me, I am not used to such actions."

Sebastian looked into the man beside him. Those eyes and that face could make him want to keep the elf with him forever but not by force but by love.

'How can I make him love me the way I have fallen in love with him?' thought Sebastian feeling his heart aching. Quietly he asked

"Would you wish to stay the night with me? I promise I won't do anything you don't want to. I just wish to hold you, that is all I swear."

Fenris was surprised by the request and that for the first time in his life, his opinion mattered too. He looked down to the floor having a small smile on his lips. Quiet almost whispering he answered

" I would like that really much my Lord. I… you can do as you please with me since you have given me so much to me already."

Sebastian closed Fenris gently into his embrace. He let his hands slowly slide up and down through the elf's back feeling the soft fur and elf's cold skin between his fingers. Hi nuzzled his face against the elf's neckline gently breathing in the new intoxicating scent. Fenris smelled like flowers and honey which was because of the bath oils. Then he raised his head from the elf's neck to see his beautiful face.

Fenris was still looking down feeling nervous and a little scared. It was not that he didn't trust the King but he did not wish to displease such a gentle and kind man. He felt Sebastian's hands cupping his face and raising him to look into the King's eyes. The King was indeed handsome Fenris could not deny that. Tanned skin, gentle facial features and piercing blue eyes combined with a well trained body was every women's (even some men's) dream. Fenris felt shiver going through his spine just looking at the King. He knew that the King must have turned down so many much more suitable women and men that he wasn't sure was he worthy of such attention he was getting. It was both staggering and mind-blowing

" Are you sure my Lord? that I am right for you, surely there is someone else?"

Sebastian smiled and gave a chaste kiss to the elf's forehead before answering

" Yes. You are more worthy than anyone else in this world. May I ask where did your markings come from?"

Fenris was quiet at first not sure did the King even want to know the painful story behind his tattoos. Hi sighed and uneasy started telling:

" I don't remember when I got these markings since I can't remember the time before them. Danarius poured lyrium into my skin just to make me more appalling to possible enemies. The pain was so great that I lost my memories and I am not sure do I want to know my life before them. I can't imagine that it was any better."

Sebastian was shocked. He felt anger building again. Even Danarius was possible dead by now he wished the man would be alive just so he could kill him again personally. Sebastian saw a tear roll down on the elf's cheek. He noted that when the tear swept over a marking it made them glow slightly. Sebastian whipped the tear away and gave Fenris a gentle kiss to his lips. It was not a lusty kiss but a kiss of care and tenderness.

Fenris was startled at first by the King's sudden act but gave in quickly to the tenderness of the kiss. Even Danarius had forced him to do many types of sexual acts this was his first kiss. It felt good. It was soft, caring and made Fenris feel utterly secure in the King's embrace. When Sebastian withdrew from him it left Fenris craving more for gentle affection. Sebastian stroked Fenris's left cheek enjoying the warmth as he murmured

"I know this won't make your past go away but that bastard will most likely be dead already. It's the law here for slavers."

Fenris soaked up the warmth as he said

"Thank you my Lord. I am grateful to you."

Sebastian smirked and gave another tender kiss before he asked

" Do you wish to lie down? Your body feels cold and as I said before I don't want you to get ill."

Fenris gave a nod and Sebastian gently laid Fenris down to the mattress and came on top of him covering them both with the silk sheets. He took Fenris into his embrace again holding him as close as he could to his body to make him warm.

Fenris had never been held like this. It was all new to him but he felt surprisingly good about it. He enjoyed every stroke the King's hands gave to his head, face and chest. The King's hands felt warm and soft against his own rough and scared skin. More the King touched the more Fenris wanted. He had a good tingly feeling inside his belly while he felt twitching between his legs. When Sebastian's hand was on his belly Fenris grabbed it and started to guide it lower.

When the hand was almost reaching his growing erection King withdrew his hand and asked

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you."

Fenris blushed as he responded

" You are a good King my Lord. I trust my body and my heart into your hands so please be kind to me."

Sebastian kissed Fenris once again before stating

" I will. Please Fenris could you call me by my name. I want you to be here with me as a lover not as a subject."

Sebastian kissed Fenris and dragged his hands over the Lyrium markings watching as they flared up, from his touch smiling Sebastian kissed Fenris once again.

This kiss was different. It was needy as their both tongues explored each other's mouths. Sebastian felt such a pleasure just by kissing Fenris this way that he could not wait to feel the other pleasures they would be sharing tonight. His hand slowly went back down to the area he had withdrawn from earlier. He was happy to find a hot erect member just waiting for attention. He slowly started to stroke the elf's hard on while they continued their kissing.

Fenris wrapped his hands around Sebastian's shoulders. He felt extremely hot and aroused for the first time in his life. This was far different from those times when Danarius had forced him to 'serve' his guest or himself. It had been disgusting and made him feel sick. This was far from that. Sebastian's strokes around his cock were so gentle that it made him shiver. Fenris could not contain his voice anymore as he started moan from the blissful pleasure he was receiving.

Sebastian started to bite softly the elf's neck making Fenris moan even louder. The elf made such wonderful voices when Sebastian started to bite his aroused nipples. He had noted how the lyrium marks had started glow and it seemed the more Fenris cried in pleasure the more the marks glowed.

"You are so very beautiful my love. You truly light to my world."

Hi started playing with other nipple with his free hand while whispering to Fenris's ear, hot breath caressing the shell of the ear

"I want to make love to your ravishing body. I want to take your body to heights of pleasures that you have never experienced before."

Fenris could only whimper back while Sebastian continued kissing his neck. He felt Sebastian going down all the way to his crotch. He opened his eyes in disbelief to see how Sebastian took his length inside to his hot mouth and started to move up and down sucking to hot organ.

"Ohhh… ahhh.. Maker! Sebastian! Sebastian!"

He could feel every time his cock hit back of Sebastian's throat while his tongue licked around the length.

Fenris tried to warn but it was too late when he exploded deep into Sebastian's mouth.

" Sebastian! Ahh… If you continue Maker I will….."

Sebastian made sure to swallow every drop of the sweet semen. It had a slight metallic taste to it probably caused by the lyrium. When he licked the rest of the cum that had missed his mouth he noted that even the liquid glowed slightly. After he had savoured every last drop of the sweet cream of his love he went back up and gave Fenris a passionate kiss. He let his lover to have a taste of his own seed while he pressed his own length to Fenris's belly. His cock was aching for attention but decided to let the elf decide what to do about it.

Fenris felt Sebastian's hard on and carefully moved his hand to it. He had not done this in a while so he felt nervous. He grabbed the length just like Sebastian had his and started to move his hands up and down to it. As a reward he received a long moan from the man on top of him. He felt how Sebastian's hips started to move to match his hand's movement. Seeing how aroused Sebastian was made Fenris's limb cock to awake again. Hearing lovely moans made Fenris want more of him. He wouldn't care if the man came to be his master or lover, he just wanted to be his. He stopped stroking which made him to receive a disappointed groan. Fenris went on all on fours while his cock was already hard again leaking pre-cum.

Sebastian didn't know what to do. Fenris was offering himself to him but was it because he wanted it or because he felt pressured to it? Sebastian leaned to Fenris while giving soft kisses all the way from his spine to the back of his neck. He nuzzled his face in the elf's pure white hair and gave soft bite to his ear. Unsure how he should proceed he said

" You don't have to."

Fenris began to plead

" But I want to. Oh please Sebastian! I have never wanted to do this with anyone. You are the first person to make me feel this way. Please take what is yours!"

He felt Sebastian withdrawing back behind him and then suddenly felt tongue pushing into his rear. It was a new sensation for him since no one had ever penetrated inside of him despite the other things done to him. At first Sebastian's tongue was just exploring his rear searching for his sweet spot. When he heard Fenris suddenly almost screamed from pleasure he started fuck him with his tongue.

Fenris felt that he was no longer in control of his own body as his hips seemed have their own will. It felt so good every time the tip of Sebastian's tongue hit his prostate. Suddenly when Sebastian withdrew his tongue it was Fenris's turn to groan in frustration. He did not have to wait long when Sebastian pushed two oiled fingers inside of him. He teased Fenris's soft spot making Fenris beg and whimper for more. He fucked himself to Sebastian's fingers when he finally groaned

"Please my own King! Please I want you inside me! I don't care if it hurts just fill me with your thick hard cock!"

Sebastian was having a hard time from preventing himself not to just harshly push into Fenris's sweet hole and fuck him like there was no tomorrow. He oiled his cock making sure it was moist enough to make it less painful as possible for Fenris. He took a while to admire the most arousing sight he had ever seen; Fenris just waiting for him to enter while pre-cum was leaking from his sweet cock. After hearing another groan from him Sebastian positioned himself behind him and slowly started pushing himself inside Fenris. The elf felt really tight and Sebastian had to use all his self-control not to come immediately from the elf's squeezing muscles. Hi was holding his breath before he finally hit Fenris's globes. At first he moved himself only a little to give Fenris the chance to get use to him.

It surprised Fenris just how big Sebastian was and he felt pain as his muscle tried to reject the organ at first. After he slowly started moving his hips along the hot thing his muscle started to loosen up. He started relaxing his body and tried to direct Sebastian's cock to the same spot his tongue and fingers had penetrated him earlier.

Sebastian knew what the elf was aiming for and grabbed Fenris's hips to his hands and after withdrawing almost completely out he thrust himself right to where he knew the spot was. Fenris screamed so loud that the whole Free Marches must have heard him. Sebastian gave another deep push right to the spot and then in an even pace started to move in and out every time hitting Fenris's prostate. Fenris could only scream for the pleasure. He wanted Sebastian to fuck his brains out and make him all his. To be completely and utterly claimed by this King, no his King. Fenris began to beg as Sebastian hit his prostate with ever hit

"Fuck.. Ohhh! Maker please! Sebastian make me all yours! Fill that naughty spot with you seed! Ahh!"

As he felt Fenris's muscle tighten he knew that he wasn't the only on getting close. He grabbed Fenris's throbbing length which had been left out completely. He started to jerk his beloved off while penetrating his hot cavern faster and faster. Sebastian moaned in pleasure

" Ohh Maker yes! Fenris I am close."

Fenris whimpered

"Ahhh! My King yes! Cover my insides completely! Make me yours!"

Fenris whimpered in pleasure once more until he exploded all over the sheets. His cock shot his hot essence all over the bed and Sebastian's softly squeezing hand.

Sebastian soon followed his love filling Fenris's insides with his own seed. He had not allowed a release for himself in so many years that force of the orgasm forced him to take support from his lover. When the last shot of his load was inside of his lover he pulled out slowly. This made them both shiver and Fenris collapsed on to the silk sheet. He had never felt so full and complete in his life before.

Sebastian took some of the sperm between his fingers which had leaked out from Fenris's hole and offered them to his lover. Fenris obliged happily and licked every drop of his King's seed. It was salty but not really that bad. He made sure that the fingers were licked completely clean.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around the elf and softly asked:

"Did you like it?"

Fenris was still catching his breath and barely answered

" It was… amazing. I never felt something like that."

Sebastian gave a kiss to his cheek before asking another question.

"Will you stay with me?"

Fenris blushed but could not help smiling. He kissed Sebastian's soft lips and said

"I am forever yours my beloved King."

Sebastian smiled back to him before they both fell asleep to the world of the Fade both knowing that this night there would only be good dreams.


End file.
